because, no matter what, she's still beautiful
by capturing miracles
Summary: Nothing will ever change his mind, because from what he sees through his mismatch colored eyes is a beautiful girl, and she will always be. Oneshot. A Calicia.


What can I say? I've been lazy.

Calicia is a crack pairing that I adore, and I found this story in my computer, (it was pre-written ages ago) so why not share it with you guys?

/**Sophia**

* * *

When the word _beautiful_ is thrown around, he immediately knows who people are referring to.

It's _her_.

Alicia Rivera.

The girl with the pouty red natural lips, enormous doll-like brown eyes and banging dancer body.

He couldn't help, but stare.

God, she was beautiful.

She wasn't pretty like her best friend Massie Block. She wasn't cute like that Claire Lyons. She wasn't attractive like the sporty Kristen Gregory. She wasn't hot like the fiery Dylan Marvil.

The raven-haired girl was none of those, she was just _simply_ beautiful.

He, of course, was _in_ love with her, as the majority of the guys in their school. But, he was way out of her league.

While she was beautiful, he was more of the freaky and awkward type, tall and lanky, with messy jet-black hair and eyes that were mismatched, one emerald and the other cerulean.

Besides, she told him herself, they were just _merely_ best friends.

"I'm fine with that," He told her with a force grin on his face.

She didn't seem to buy it, her voice hesitating. "Well, _okay_." The girl reaches for his hands, squeezing it. "I still want you to know, that I love you."

"But," Cameron Fisher pauses, his fake grin never leaving his face, "as a _friend._ You _love _me as a _friend_."

Alicia gives him a bright smile, just for him, "_No_," She squeezes harder, "I love you as my _best _friend."

Before he could react, she flounces away, away from him and into the arms of her boyfriend, Joshua Hotz.

The boy made a face, watching her leave. He would never stop loving her, he said to himself. Never stop, _not_ even after that _day_.

**X**

One night, she was out clubbing with her friends.

On her way home, her car thrashed and totalled as a drunken idiot crashed right into her.

He got the call from her parents, racing to the hospital as fast as he could.

_Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._

She's _not_.

The boy sighs in relief, slamming himself against the snow-white wall, though, it's short-lived.

The doctor comes in, telling them she's in _critical condition_.

**X**

Every day he _visits_ her.

She only _allows _him, her parents and a few selected friends.

The Latina doesn't want people to see her the way she is. Her beautiful face and body, covered in scars, injuries, bruises, pus and dried blood. She is _disfigured_ for _life._

"I'm _ugly_," She repeats over and over on a specific afternoon. Her actions come true with her sayings, as he watches her shriek each time a mirror is passed to her, throwing it across the room, shattering it.

"You're _wrong_," His mismatched eyes are filled with warmth as he says it, because he _means _it. "You're _beautiful_."

The girl he loves is _still _beautiful; in fact she's _fucking beautiful_. Nothing _can _or _will_ ever change his mind.

Alicia gives him a pathetic smile, just for him, her voice almost inaudible, "I'm _not_," and then bursts into tears.

**X**

"I think we should break up," the voice coming from the room, is Joshua Hotz.

Cameron ducks into the hallway, not wanting to interrupt their conversation, yet, he clenches his fists, when hearing _every. single. word._

"Why?"

"_Look _at you!" her boyfriend yelling, Cam's pretty sure by now, everyone down the hall is listening, "there's no way in hell, you'll look like the way you used to. _Fuck_, I'll have a better chance winning homecoming king with Layne Abeley."

"Fuck you," She spats, clearly she's on the verge of tears, her delicate, sweet voice is shaking. "Get out!"

"Fine by me, _bitch_," Her boyfriend growls, "I don't think I could stay here any longer, my _lunch_ is about to come _out_."

A loud screech is heard.

Cam peeks around the corner, seeing Josh, the _bastard_, is down the hallway, _laughing_.

It's time.

Walking into her room, he mumbles, "Alicia,"

"Go away," her voice is muffled; she's covering her face with the soft, blanket that was given to her. "I want to be alone."

He ignores her, perching himself onto the rusty, metal seat. "No. I'm staying."

"Leave!"

"_No_." He argues.

Finally, she thrusts the blanket off her face, he can see tears flowing, cascading down. She's seems to already given up, "_Nobody_," she hiccups, "Nobody will look at me the same." The girl bursts into more loud sobs.

This time, it's _his_ turn to squeeze her hand and give a smile, just for her, "You're _wrong_," he squeezes harder, "I'm _still_ looking,"

Suddenly, the tears _stop_.


End file.
